The Girl Who Came Back From The Dead
by Eponine31
Summary: It's been 20 years, to the day, since Hermione Granger died. Harry is now a shell of his former self; consumed by grief over the loss of the love of his life. But if Hermione is really dead then who is the girl who looks exactly like her, that appeared out of nowhere on the floor of Grimmauld Place? 3 part story.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

The sun was just rising when Harry Potter entered the kitchen of his home in Ottery St Catchpole. He tiredly shuffled his way to the table and sat, staring into space. He knew that today was going to be horrendous. It was the 27th of January, after all. The 27th of January was always the worst day of the year for Harry Potter. It was the day that he lost _Her_. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think about her and miss her with every fibre of his being, but the 27th was a day of absolute misery.

Even after all these years, 20 he realized numbly, he hadn't stopped mourning her—his first love, his only love, his _Hermione_. Sure he'd married and had children but he'd never been the same after Hermione's death. When Hermione died, a not-so-little part of himself had died too. The part that enjoyed life. He used to see everything in vibrant colour, especially her with her contagious passion and zest for life. Now he saw everything in black and white. Passion and Zest were things he thought of wistfully, knowing he would never feel them again. He couldn't without her.

So on the 27th of January every year, Harry would disappear for the entire day. No one except for Harry himself knew where he went. In the beginning, this caused untold problems with his wife as Harry absolutely flat out refused to tell her where he went. A few times she tried to follow him but he's not called the Boy-Who-lived for nothing. Eventually she gave up and her feelings towards the situation turned indifferent. In fact her feelings towards Harry in general turned indifferent. Harry couldn't bring himself to care much either.

There was a soft pop that pulled the desolate man out of his musing. Harry looked up to see Kreacher looking at him softly, with pity. Kreacher knew what today was. His beloved master lost his true mistress 20 years ago today.

"Can Kreacher get Master Harry anything? Tea? Breakfast? Kreacher can make the blueberry pancakes that master loves so much? Kreacher has the syrup—oh!" Kreacher stopped mid-sentence his eyes going wide, a little fearful, not sure if he should tell his master what he just felt. The decision was taken out of his hands when Harry sensed his house elf's distress.

"What is it Kreacher? Is something wrong?" Kreacher was now wringing his hands. He didn't want his master to have anything more to upset him today.

"Please Kreacher tell me what is bothering you"

"Master, I felt the wards shift at the house of my old master's. Someone is there right now."

Harry swore and was out of his seat before Kreacher could blink, heading towards the fireplace. After Hermione was killed inside Grimmauld Place, Harry couldn't bear living there anymore but by the same token he couldn't bear to sell it either. Grimmauld Place was where they had had their first kiss, where they had first said I love you, where he had proposed…no he couldn't sell it. So he boarded it up and abandoned it. 20 years, he couldn't even imagine what shape it was in. Why on earth would anyone actually want to break in? He sighed, grabbed a pinch of floo powder and flooed over to the last place on earth he wanted to be right now.

He appeared in the hearth of Grimmauld place, immediately pulling out his wand. He decided not to light it though, even though the place was a bit dark, as he didn't want to give himself away. Carefully and quietly he walked around the whole bottom floor of the London townhouse. Finding nothing he headed towards the stairs. He was a couple of feet away from the bottom step when he tripped over something solid. Cursing again he caught himself on the banister. He lit his wand and gasped, his wand slipping from his fingers as he sunk to the ground, his legs unable to hold him any longer. Because there on the ground in front of the stairs, was and unconscious Hermione Granger.

xxxx

Harry didn't know how long he sat starring at the vision in front of him waiting for it to disappear. She was beaten and bloody but it was definitely her. He reached out a shaky hand and brushed her hair out of her face. He yanked his hand back.

"Polyjuice. It has to be! She looks exactly the same as the last time I saw her! What a fucking cruel trick to play! Today of all days! Wake up! WAKE UP! RENNERVATE!' The figure on the ground groaned. Harry was beyond angry now. Standing up to his full height with his wand pointed at the intruder he spat, 'WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU TAKE HER FACE!"

"Harry?" The Hermione imposter whispered hoarsely, staring blearily at Harry.

"WHO ARE YOU?" He yelled again.

"It's me, Harry. It's Hermione."

"YOU ARE NOT HERMIONE! Hermione is dead! If you won't tell me who you are we will just sit here until the Polyjuice wears off. Your choice."

"Harry, it really is me. I don't know why you think I'm dead but you can't Polyjuice into a dead person. It says so in _Moste potent potions"_ And with that she passed out again.

"No! No passing out! Rennervate! Rennervate! Damn!" He sank back to the ground and put his head between his knee's breathing deeply. This couldn't be Hermione. No matter how hard he wanted to believe it was, it was impossible. Not just because she was supposed to be dead, her body was actually never found, but it was more to the fact that the Hermione in front him hadn't aged at all. Surely If this was really Hermione she would look older? Twenty years had passed after all. He took a deep fortifying breath and looked up at the woman in front of him. Tears sprung to his eyes, he'd almost forgotten how absolutely breathtaking she was. He lit his wand again; he wanted a proper look at her face. He wanted to be sure…wanted more than anything for her to look older under the light, because that could mean that she was real. That it really could be her.

What he saw made him gasp. He had been so shocked that Hermione was lying on the floor of Grimmauld Place that he hadn't taken more than a cursory glance at her injuries. She had a huge gash on the side of her head that was leaking blood steadily. She also had a big bruise on her left cheek. He shone the light further down her body. He saw that her clothes were bloody and torn in places and her left arm looked broken. If she had further injuries he couldn't tell through her clothes, but she looked broken. Making a split-second decision he levitated the unconscious woman ahead of him. He levitated her into the library and laid her gently on the dusty couch. He lit the lights with a gentle flick of his hand and just stared at the woman for a while, letting the tears fall. God he missed her so much! If this was some sort of joke then it was an awful, cruel joke and he would never forgive the person behind it. He watched her for a full hour and when there was no change to the girl he grew impatient. He needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Accio _Moste Potent Potions."_ The book came sailing from across the room and landed in his outstretched hand. He turned to the table of contents and found the correct page. He took a deep breath and started reading.

 _Polyjuice potion is a potion that allows the drinker to assume the form of someone else. It is a complicated and difficult potion that even the most talented of witches and wizards struggle to brew correctly as it requires great skill and patience. After brewing, the potion must stew for an entire month before it can be used and any error in the brewing process, however minor, will leave you with a completely useless cauldron of goop._

"Yes, Yes I know this." He muttered. He skimmed the page until he found what he was looking for.

 _It is also worth noting that one cannot impersonate a dead witch or wizard using polyjuice potion. In 1856 a man named Elwood Thompson attempted to impersonate his dead brother to seduce his brother's widow. When Mr Thompson took the Polyjuice potion containing his late brothers hair it acted like a fast moving poison. He was dead within a matter of minutes._

It continued on for another half a page but Harry had read enough. He looked back to the woman on the couch. Could it really be Hermione? He pointed his wand at her.

"Finite Incantatem." he whispered.

Nothing happened.

His heart leapt for joy and he raced over to Hermione. Hermione! He felt tears running down his face again but he didn't bother wiping them away. He reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand. It was then he realized just how cold her cheek was and how shallow her breathing. He cursed, he couldn't take her to St Mungo's, there would be too many questions.

"Kreacher!" he called desperately. A second later the wizened old elf appeared in front of him.

"Yes master?" he replied dutifully. The elf's eyes flitted over to the unconscious woman. "Master, is that…"

"Yes, Kreacher, I think it is! But she is injured. I need you to go and get Luna Lovegood and bring her here. Tell her it's an emergency and I need her here right away. Don't take no for an answer, Kreacher, ok?"

With a quick "Yes master" he was gone with an enthusiastic pop.

Less than five minutes later, Kreacher was back with a serene looking Healer Lovegood.

"Hello Harry! I thought you'd be in the Forest of Dean by now. Isn't that where you go every year on the anniversary of Herm—Hermione," Luna breathed, catching site of the woman of the couch. "How Harry? That's Hermione! I'd know her aura anywhere!"

"I don't know how, Luna. I think the only way we're going to get answers is from Hermione herself. But she's injured. And she's so cold. Please, please! I can't lose her again! Heal her!"

"Of course I will Harry. Scourgify. I'll need to remove these clothes. Evanesco." She spent the next 10 minutes healing Hermione's head wound before moving onto her broken bones. Seems she had 2 broken ribs, a broken arm and a fractured leg. The ribs had come pretty close to puncturing her lung but all-in-all the most serious injury was her head wound. Luna said that she had a concussion but a potion was needed to fix that, so they would have to wait until she woke. Harry conjured pyjamas and a blanket for her and they settled in to wait.

"How are Ginny and the kids, Harry?" Luna asked after a few minutes of silence.

"They're all good. Al was made prefect this year. James is Gryfindor Quidditch captain and Lily made the Slytherin Quiddich team this year. Ginny is…well Ginny. We don't really see much of each other anymore. We live in the same house but live very separate lives. I think if it were possible we would be divorced by now. How are Rolf and the boys?"

"Rolf has been suffering from a chronic Wrackspurt infection. For some reason positive thoughts aren't working to dispell them. His head is constantly fuzzy. Worst is that it seems to be spreading to the boys. My father has been working on a new potion to help them."

"Er that's awful, Luna. I—"

"Harry?" The woman on the couch whispered. Harry rushed over and grabbed her hand.

"Yes sweetheart, it's me."

"Harry, where's Ron? He was just here."

"Ron? Ron's not here sweetheart."

"No he was just here Harry. I told him that you and I were getting married. Please don't get angry. I know you wanted for us to tell him together, but I thought if I told him alone it would stop him from throwing a violent tantrum. I didn't want you boys fighting. I didn't think he'd hurt me like he would you, if you told him. But he got so angry Harry. He wouldn't listen to me when I told him that I loved you. That it had always been you. He wouldn't stop yelling. So I walked away. But he hit me in the back with something as I was walking down the stairs. Harry…my head hurts."

Luna handed him two potions. Harry nodded his thanks.

"Here sweetheart, these potions will help. Open up." Once she had swallowed both potions what Hermione had just said sunk into Harry's brain.

"Wait, _Ron_ did this?!"

Hermione's eyes flew open.

"Yes, he- Harry!" she sat up, her eyes now focused on his face, "You—what? Harry you look different. Older. How— What's going on?"

"That's what we are trying to figure out." Luna said in her patented dreamy voice. Hermione attention shot to her.

"Luna? You look older too. What the bloody hell is going on? If this is some prank it's not very funny Harry James Potter!" It was completely inappropriate considering the circumstances, but Harry couldn't wipe the silly smile off his face. God how he had missed that indignant tone of hers! Hermione glared at him fiercely.

"Hermione no one is playing a prank on you." Harry said in a soothing tone, running his thumb over the back of her hand to placate her.

"Luna and I look older because we are older. Sweetheart, you have been gone for 20 years."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"We all thought you were dead. That is what Ron told us. He said that he was coming to meet you and that he arrived at Grimmauld Place just in time to see a Death Eater fire the Killing Curse at you and disappear with your bloody body. There was a pool of your blood on the floor and—" Harry fought back tears. She's here, he told himself. She's alive!

"But you said just said that you did see Ron! That Fucking backstabbing piece of shit. He lied. He's lied to me for 20 years! I'm going to fucking kill him!" He tried to stand up, ready to storm over to the Burrow (Where Ron still lived with his parents) and beat the shit out of him. But Hermione tightened her grip on his hand.

"20 years?" she whispered in disbelief. "How—Oh motherfucker!" Harry jumped, it wasn't often she used that type of language.

"What sweetheart? What is it?"

"I think I know what happened. My latest project for work… well I guess I can tell you. I probably don't have a job there anymore anyway," She mumbled looking thoughtful. Hermione had worked for the Department of Mysteries. She was the youngest person in history to become an Unspeakable.

"I was working on something for the Auror department actually. It was supposed to help with arrests. It was a potion spray. Once it touched human skin it would transport that person to a small dimensional pocket. A waiting room of sorts. No, more like a holding cell, I guess. The idea was that you would spray the perp and they would be transported and held in this dimensional pocket and then when the Aurors are ready, it's a simple spell to release them. It was a work-in-progress and it had its kinks but I was positive that if I just put more time into it then I could get it working properly. So I broke the rules and brought it home. Harry, I had a bottle of it in my pocket!"

"So when Ron hit you with that spell and you fell down the stairs, the bottle broke in your pocket?"

"Exactly!"

"Then why don't you remember anything about this other place?"

"Because I was unconscious, Harry."

"The whole time?!"

"Time doesn't exist in the dimensional pocket, Harry. It's like a stasis charm, whatever state you're in going in is how you will stay until you are out."

"Well then why did the spell release you now?" Luna asked. Both Harry and Hermione had forgotten Luna was there, they were so caught up in each other. Hermione was silent for a few moments, deep in thought.

"I'm not really sure, Luna. The potion was supposed to keep the person in the dimensional pocket for no more than two days, but as I said I didn't have it completely worked out yet. Maybe I reached the time limit and the dimensional pocket just spat me out. But that is just a theory we may never know for sure."

"So you're really here? This isn't a grief-fuelled hallucination? You're really here?" Harry asked huskily, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I'm really here Harry." Hermione whispered, reassuringly. Luna smiled dreamily and nodded to herself slipping out of the room to give the couple some privacy, knowing that they had a hard road ahead of them but she was sure that they would get through it. They had to. Neither Harry or Hermione noticed as Luna softly shut the library door closed behind her.

Harry brought both his hands to Hermione's face, cupping her cheeks. Slowly he brought his lips to hers, sobbing against her lips when he felt how solid they were. As he drew back, Hermione turned her head and kissed the palm of his hand. Harry felt her stiffen before she grabbed his left hand.

"You're married." She stated.

"Yes." He whispered knowing there was no use in lying.

"Oh." Hermione breathed, staring at the ground.

"Hermione I—you—it's—," Harry stammered, trying desperately to find the right thing to say.

"Harry, I understand," Hermione whispered brokenly, her eyes still planted firmly on the dusty floor of the library. "It's been 20 years for you. It's completely irrational to expect you to still be mine." She said more firmly, looking up but avoiding Harry's eyes. She didn't want him to see her heartbreak but Harry saw it anyway, he knew her too well. He could always read her. He felt sick. He wanted to scream that he was still hers! His heart still belonged to her, still beat only for her even though he had given his name to another.

"I still love you." He rasped hoarsely.

"Harry…"

"No Hermione, I never stopped loving you. I will always love you!"

Hermione leapt to her feet and started pacing.

"Harry that isn't fair! You are married! You have a home and no doubt children with someone else. I don't begrudge you any of that, it's been a very long time for you…"

"Hermione!" He cut her off. "Do you still love me?"

"Harry, don't do this."

"Do you love me?!" He demanded, grasping her upper arms firmly but gently, forcing her to stop her pacing.

"YES! Of course I do! It was just a few hours ago for me that we were planning a future together. But none of that matters anymore. You are married! You know there is no divorce in the magical world. I love you but I won't be your mistress, Harry. I deserve to have someone who can give me all of himself. A man that can give me marriage and children. Not a life of stolen moments and secrecy. It breaks my heart, Harry, because I love you desperately, but we can't be together! We can't!"

"No! I just got you back Hermione. I'm not letting you go again!" He claimed her lips in a passionate, possessive kiss and wrapped his arms firmly around her waist and pulled her body flush against his. She tried feebly to push him away for a few seconds before giving in and kissing him back. Harry backed her up into a bookshelf, not once letting up the pressure on her lips. When breathing became an issue, he let his lips travel down her neck, nipping and sucking. Hermione let out a breathy whimper. He smirked triumphantly, if there was one thing he was an expert on, it was Hermione's body. His hands started to wander, starting at her thighs. He brought one shapely thigh up and wrapped it around his hips and palmed he arse, eliciting another moan from her.

"We were always so great together Hermione. God, how I have missed you! Not a day went by where I didn't miss you. Think of you. Mourn you." His voice seemed to jar her out of the trance she had been in and she pushed him away sharply.

"Harry no!"

"Hermione…"

"No Harry! This can't happen again. You know it can't. Not only is it not fair to me it's not fair to your wife either. Please don't make this harder than what it already is." She said tearfully.

"Please Hermione…" he reached out to her but she stepped out of his reach.

"I don't have my wand. Can you please transfigure these pyjama's into jeans and a jumper. I would like to go to the ministry now."

"Hermione..." Harry tried one more time. When she avoided his gaze he sighed and pulled out his wand to do what she said.

xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Hermione had been back for three months now and the press was still hounding her. Everyone wanted a piece of 'The Girl who came back from the dead', as the press had dubbed her. Merlin how she hated that nickname!

Most of the people that knew her personally were overjoyed by her return. Mrs Weasley in particular had burst into tears and pulled a bewildered Hermione into a bone crushing hug for a 10 full minutes the first time she saw her after her return. Even now, three months later she would still get teary eyed and hold the girl just that little bit longer than necessary every time she saw her. Not that Hermione would complain. After her own parents had been killed in the war, Mrs Weasley and Hermione had become very close. So close in fact that apart from Harry, Hermione's death had hit Mrs Weasley the hardest.

But there was one person that wasn't that pleased to see her. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't Ron. Ron was relieved to be free of the burden of guilt he had carried all these years thinking he had killed his best friend. It had eaten him up and taken over every facet of his life and he was relieved that the truth was finally out. He begged for forgiveness from both Harry and Hermione. Harry told him to go to hell, but Hermione told him that she accepted his apology and that maybe one day she would be able to forgive him. He was awaiting trial and it was expected that he would get a couple of years in Azkaban, although they didn't quite know what to charge him with.

No it wasn't Ron that was displeased at Hermione's return.

Mrs Ginevra Potter knew that her husband didn't love her. She knew that when she married him, but back then she foolishly thought that he could learn to love her. He had married her out of obligation, as she was pregnant with his child. To Harry It was a drunken mistake but in her mind she was giving him what he always wanted; a family. So of course he would love her! And then they would be a happy family and live happily ever after.

How foolish she had been! He had never stopped loving Hermione and no matter how much Ginny tried she could not replace Hermione in his heart. It was when Lily started Hogwarts that she finally accepted that Harry would never love her and stopped trying.

But now that Hermione was back Ginny was feeling… insecure. Not only could Ginny see the longing in Harry's eyes whenever they were in the same room, at the Weasley family dinner every Sunday night, but it seemed that Hermione hadn't aged a day wherever it was that she was. She was still as young and beautiful as she was the day she 'died'. Ginny felt dumpy and old in comparison. She had heard people refer to her as 'Molly jr' and she had to admit that it was pretty accurate.

Ginny hated her. Had always hated her. Perfect, intelligent, beautiful Hermione Granger. Golden girl of the wizarding world and one half of the greatest love story the wizarding world has ever seen. Harry had literally won a war for her. Hermione could do no wrong and it made Ginny sick! If it wasn't for her, Ginny and Harry could be happily married and in love instead of cold and indifferent towards each other.

xxxx

"So Hermione, have you decided what you want to do now that you're back" Mr Weasley asked. The whole family, (those who weren't at Hogwarts) were at the Burrow for their weekly dinner. Hermione swallowed a mouthful of mashed potatoes and answered.

"Well I'm not sure to be honest. The Department of Mysteries has offered me my old job back but I'm not sure if I really want to go back. I've had a lot of job offers since I've been back. Even more than I got following the war. I'm just sifting through them at the moment but a couple of them look really interesting."

"You should come and work with me at Malfoy industries." Teddy Lupin said with a charming, flirtatious smile. Hermione smiled back slightly uncomfortable. It wasn't that she didn't like Teddy. He was handsome and intelligent. It was just that she remembered Teddy Lupin as an adorable two year old and it was hard to look at the tall, good looking 22 year old man and not think of that toddler that she knew. It made her feel odd every time he flirted with her, which was often. It seemed Teddy had taken a liking to her. It also didn't help that she could see Harry's intense glare directed at his godson out of the corner of her eye.

"Teddy Lupin," she started, trying to head off a blow-up from the Boy Who Lived, "you know that I have a history with the Malfoy's. It would be extremely uncomfortable for me to work for them. I doubt the Malfoy's want someone like me working for them anyway!"

"Au contraire Miss Granger. Draco Malfoy pulled me into his office on Friday to ask me what it would take to get you to work for him. Seems you are a bit of a hot commodity and Mr Malfoy wants you. I think you should expect an offer to come through tomorrow. So there." He reached over and flicked her on the nose, playfully. She could see Harry grinding his teeth.

"Come on Mione, we could have lunch together every day and.." BANG! Everyone looked towards Harry, whose chair falling to the ground was the source of the noise. He was now glaring hatefully at his godson, before turning and stalking out of the house. Hermione sighed, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Maybe you should go talk to him, dear." Said Mrs Weasley to Hermione, sympathetically.

"No!" snapped Ginny "He is my husband, I will go talk to him"

"Ginny I think-"

"No mum! He is my husband not Hermione's! I will go!" With that she followed Harry outside.

"Harry!"

"Not now Ginny."

"Yes now! What was that inside?"

"Leave me alone!"

"No I will not! I want to know what you are playing at! You are a married man, Harry. You're also now twice her age. Why would she want an old man like you when she could have someone young and handsome like Teddy." She sneered, trying to hurt him. "You need to realize that for better or worse, you are my husband! Not hers! Why can't you just let her go, damn it! Why could you never just let her go!"

"I will never let her go Ginny! Haven't you realized that by now! My heart won't let me. I have loved her for most of my life and I know I will love her for the rest of it too. My head knows I can't give her what she deserves but my heart won't listen. My heart wants her desperately!" This brought the wind out of Ginny's sales.

"I never stood a chance did I?" she said, tiredly. "You were never going to love me were you?"

"I'm sorry Gin. But I gave her my whole heart a very long time ago and I never got it back. I married you because it was the right thing to do for James. But not a day went by that I didn't think of her, miss her, love her. Now that she is back it's such sweet torture. Being able to look but not touch. Knowing she is alive but not being able to kiss her and hold her and tell her I love her whenever I want to."

Ginny sobbed and reached out and grabbed Harry's hand, coming to a decision that would change all their lives. One that she wished she had made years ago.

"We will find a way to dissolve our marriage. As much as I have always disliked Hermione, a love like the two of you share deserves a chance." Harry smiled, holding back tears. He reached over and placed a small kiss on her lips in thanks.

xxxx

Hermione yelped as she was dragged into the toolshed at the Burrow.

"Harry! What are you doing?"

"Don't do it Hermione!" Harry said desperately. "Please don't do it!"

"Do what Harry?!"

"You know what, Hermione! Don't date Teddy! Please Hermione, are you trying to hurt me? Because you're doing a bloody good job of it!"

"Don't you dare Harry James Potter! I am trying to do the right thing here. God! Do you know how much I want to say 'screw it' and just be with you, everything be damned? Do you? I love you so much Harry. So much that a part of me feels irrationally betrayed that you're married…" He cut her off with a kiss, trying to show just how much he loved her, wanted her. How him being married didn't change how he'd always felt about her. She melted into the kiss, kissing him back passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his drifting from her waist down to her arse. He'd always loved her arse. It was round and juicy and fit just perfect in his hands. She moaned and he lifted her up and set her on the workbench, standing in between her legs.

"Harry we shouldn't…" Hermione protested weakly.

"Shhh Love" He breathed against her neck, kissing his way down her to her chest before sucking on her nipple through the thin dress she was wearing. Taking full advantage of the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra, something that he had noticed the second he saw her and had driven him crazy all night. Hermione moaned in defeat and threaded her fingers through his hair. Harry smirked against her breast and reached behind her, unzipping her dress before pulling it down and exposing her breasts to his hungry eyes. He moaned before devouring a nipple like a starving man would a 3 course meal. Their passion quickly escalated as it always had between them and soon Harry was thrusting inside her enthusiastically. This was heaven! They were too wrapped up in each other to realise that that their location was less than ideal. Hermione was sure, later, that she had splinters in her behind from that workbench!

Afterwards, they both panted, basking in the after glow of their lovemaking. Harry running lingering kisses along her neck and shoulders.

"Please don't date Teddy." He whispered against her neck.

"Oh Harry, I wouldn't date Teddy. It would be way too weird. I changed his nappies for Merlin's sake! But Harry…I am going to date some guy someday. You know that right?" she whispered back, running her fingers gently through his hair.

"Ginny and I are trying to find a way out of our marriage" she paused for a moment before continuing her soothing movement in his hair.

"You haven't found anything." She stated more than asked.

"Not yet. But Ginny and I have only been looking for about a month. I'm going to see my solicitor tomorrow to see if he has any ideas. I'm not going to give up, Hermione. I'm not giving up on us and I'm not going to stop looking until I find what I'm looking for."

"Harry, what if there isn't a solution?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Stop it Hermione! Why are you so quick to give up on us? You're not even trying to find a way for us to be together! Do you not want me anymore?"

"You have no idea how hard this has been on me Harry. I wake up and everything is different. Everything! Hell Teddy is older than me Harry! And you Harry, the love of my life. I thought we were going to get married and have children and grow old together, and to know that won't happen is killing me! It is hell to know you have all those things with someone else. I'm trying here but every time I look at you I feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest. So don't you dare say that I don't want you! I want you so much it hurts. But you're not mine, you're Ginny's. I don't want to get my hopes up because if I do and it turns out there is no way out of your marriage I won't just be heartbroken, I will be absolutely destroyed. Don't you ever say that I don't want you!"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry sweetheart. It's just…"

"What?"

"I'm old now Hermione. I have teenage children and grey hair and wrinkles! I can't help but feel insecure when someone like Teddy, who is so young and full of life, is interested in you. You deserve so much more than me but I want you so much!"

"Harry you're only forty for god sake! I like the grey hair. It makes you look distinguished. And as for Teddy, he is an incorrigible flirt but he's the best friend I have since coming back. Since I started working at Malfoy Industries… don't give me that look Harry! Malfoy's job offer was by far the best! Anyway, since I started working at Malfoy Industries Teddy and I have been spending a lot of time together. He knows all about you and our story. Just to put you're mind at ease, Teddy is still hung up on Victoire. He is not after me really. I think most of the time he flirts with me to get a rise out of you." Harry nodded. That made sense; Teddy was always a cheeky little bugger.

"Just… please don't give up on me, on us"

xxxx

"So you slept with him in the Weasley's tool shed?!" Teddy Lupin asked the woman across from him before taking a bite from his sandwich.

"For third time Edward Remus Lupin, YES! Why are you finding this news so hard to digest? I've told you that Harry and I were in love and planning to get married before I disappeared!"

"Yes I know sweetie. I'm just struggling to believe that Hermione 'Golden girl' Granger would have sex with a married man in his father-in-laws tool shed! You brazen hussy!" He teased.

"Oh shush you! The location might not have been ideal but in all honesty it was amazing. It felt like coming home and that absolutely terrifies me."

"Why honey? I would think that's a good thing."

"Because he is married to someone else! No matter how much I want him and how right it feels, I can't change the fact that he is married!"

"So what?! Harry has never been happy Hermione, for as long as I can remember! Sure he would smile and laugh and he loves his kids but something has always been missing. He never stopped missing you Hermione. You both have a real second chance here. So what if he's married? All that matters is that you love each other. Everything else can go to hell!"

"He's trying to find a way to end his and Ginny's marriage." She whispered.

"Well there you go! If anyone can find a loophole its Harry Potter."

"But what if he can't?"

"He will, Hermione. You know Harry better than that. He won't give up until he finds a solution. You have to have faith."

xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"So you're telling me that there is no way to dissolve our marriage? No obscure Law or ancient ritual or anything? There is nothing that we can do?"

"I'm sorry Mr Potter, magical marriages are literally till death do you part. I really wish that there was something I could do but unfortunately my hands are tied." Harry's stomach dropped, Ginny patted his arm in an attempt to comfort him but it just made him feel worse. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he nodded.

"Thank you for trying, Mr Ferguson." He shook the mans hand and headed towards the door, feeling like his life was over.

"Mrs Potter, if you could just stay behind. I have something I wish to discuss with you." Ginny sat back down while Mr Ferguson showed Harry out and closed his office door.

"I'll get straight to the point Mrs Potter. There is one way to dissolve your marriage. I didn't want to discuss it in front of your husband because it is quite a delicate subject. As a pureblood you know that certain aspects of the magical world are very archaic. The only way to dissolve a magical marriage is if the wife is found to have committed adultery."

"Just the wife? Not the husband?" She asked incredulously.

"As I said, archaic. But it is what it is. If infidelity does occur, the marriage will magically dissolve on its own. But this isn't something to do lightly Mrs Potter. I admire your selflessness in regards to Mr Potter and Miss Granger, Merlin knows those two never did get their chance. But this will change your life. It is really not a secret that female infidelity is the only way to dissolve a marriage. I mean, it's not written down or anything, but it's a well-known fact in the older families. It may ruin your reputation, as I doubt this would stay quiet. So you need to think about this carefully."

xxxx

It had been a week since the Potter's trip to the solicitor and Ginny still hadn't made a decision. Well that wasn't exactly true, she knew deep down that she had made her decision as soon as she left Mr Ferguson's office. The fact that Harry had barely spoken two words to anyone all week made her feel sick. But what really cinched her decision was the heartbreakingly dead look in Harry's eyes.

And then the final straw was last night at the Weasley family dinner. When she watched them from the window of her old bedroom as they held each other and cried. Her heart broke for them.

No, she had made her decision but she was very nervous. She knew in her heart that all the people that mattered in her life would know that she did what she did for Harry and Hermione. So that they could finally be together. But she was worried that the rest of the world would not be as forgiving. She was worried they would only see her as the cheap tart that cheated on the Boy-Who-Lived and that they would turn on her viciously. She sighed, if she was being completely honest with herself that wasn't her biggest worry. She was a big girl and she could deal with the fickle public turning on her. What she was most worried about was that no one would want to have sex with her. Who would want to sleep with her? She had lost her lovely figure after her children. She no longer felt beautiful. In fact, she felt old and ugly. If she were feeling introspective then she would probably speculate that being in 16 year marriage with a husband who didn't want her, probably contributed a great deal to why she felt this way.

She'd simply just stopped trying.

Maybe what she needed was a spa day and a makeover to make her feel attractive again. Yes, that is what she would do! She would spend a whole day pampering herself at that new day spa in Hogsmeade. They had gotten amazing reviews and are said to make a witch feel ten years younger. Yes that is exactly what she needed. Being Mrs Potter had it's perks and she made an appointment for the very next morning.

Seven hours later Ginny Potter left 'Black cat day spa' feeling like a brand new woman. She had been primped and polished so much that she felt positively boneless. With all the potions in the lotions, facemasks and scrubs as well as her new make up (which she decided to purchase from them because it was amazing!) and her new haircut, she really did look like a younger version of herself. They even had a stylist available for their clients, which Ginny took full advantage of. She was now wearing clothes that showcased her body rather than covered it up. The whole day had cost more than she had ever spent at one time, but as far as she was concerned Harry owed her so she didn't feel guilty spending that much of his money. She had her own money of course; she had earned enough playing quidditch in her early years that she could live comfortably for the rest of her life, but it was the principle of the thing. She was beginning to think that she should think of this as a fresh start for herself and not just for Harry and Hermione. Maybe she could do something more with her life than just being Harry Potters wife and being bitter about his indifference towards her. Maybe she could travel? Or find a job that she would enjoy? There was a world of possibilities open to her. She only had to find a man willing to help.

Ginny was so lost in her thoughts as she walked out of the spa that she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going and walked straight into someone walking the opposite way.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Exclaimed a familiar deep voice. "I didn't see you there—Ginny! Wow I almost didn't recognize you! You look great. I mean you always look great but now you look especially great. I mean—" he smiled sheepishly. "Let me start again. Ginny it's lovely to see you. What brings you to Hogsmeade?"

Neville's story was actually quite sad. He had married a woman named Hannah, a Hufflepuff from his year at Hogwarts, who he was madly in love with. However, she died in childbirth ten years ago while delivering their first and only child. Since then he had dedicated all of his time to his daughter and to his job as Herbology Professor at Hogwarts. Ginny eyed Neville shrewdly, he was quite handsome actually. Time had definitely been good to him. She knew from her daughter that Neville was very well liked at Hogwarts and it wasn't entirely because he was a good Professor.

"What is it? What's wrong? Have I got something in my teeth?" Ginny realized that she had been staring at him way too long without answering. Could she? Would he? With her newly built confidence in herself she decided that the worst that could happen was he would say no.

"Neville, is there anywhere private we could go to talk? I have a favour to of ask you." Neville nodded, his curiosity burning.

"Sure. I was just about to head back to Hogwarts. We could talk in my quarters."

XXXX

The next day Ginny practically skipped to Harry's home office, a very special document, just sent from the Ministry in her hand. After last night she was on cloud nine. Who knew that Neville would be such an attentive and passionate lover?

To say that Neville was shocked when she asked him her 'favour' was an understatement. Even once she explained the 'whys' properly, he was still hesitant. It wasn't until she gathered all the self-confidence she had gained that day and kissed him with as much passion as she could muster, that he finally gave in and gave her what she wanted. In the afterglow he admitted that he'd always held a little crush on her and that he hoped when her separation from Harry was finalised, that they could give something between them a go.

She smiled; she hadn't felt this giddy in many years. Opening the door to Harry's office without knocking found said man scribbling what looked like a letter furiously. She cleared her throat, frowning when she got no reaction. She tried again, when she still got no reaction she started to get frustrated. She walked over to the desk and threw the parchment down in front of him. Startled, Harry jumped and finally Ginny had his attention.

"Read." Was all she said. Harry frowned and picked up the letter, looking at Ginny with that dead look that he had been sporting all week.

"Just read it, Harry. Please!" Harry nodded and opened the letter and started reading. The more he read, the higher his eyebrows edged up his forehead.

"Ginny." He said in awe when he had finished reading.

"Well what are you waiting for Potter? Go to her!" Ginny snapped exasperatedly.

"Ginny." He said again, standing up and making his way towards her.

"Go you prat!" With this Harry's face broke into a beaming smile. It was the kind of smile Ginny hadn't seen on his face since he told her, all those years ago, about his engagement to Hermione. It made him look younger somehow. Ginny jumped when Harry let out an overjoyed loud 'whoop!' and she found herself in Harry's arms as he laughed and gave her a big kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, Ginny! Thank you. I have no idea how I will ever repay you for this."

"It was the right thing to do Harry. You don't have to repay me. Just…"

"What Gin? Anything. I will do anything."

"Do you think you can give an interview with the press saying that I did this for you and Hermione, so I don't get attacked on the street? I know how much you hate the press but-"

"Done. I will make an appointment with Dennis Creevey for this afternoon and it will be in the morning Prophet." Harry reached out and took both of her hands. "Thank you Gin. I'm sorry for being such an awful husband. I hope you find the happiness that you didn't get with me."

"Thank you, Harry. Now go!" With one more beaming smile and a last kiss on the cheek, Harry disapparated.

xxxx

Harry appeared with the signature crack of apparition in the foyer of the Malfoy Industries, London building and sprinted to the receptionist desk. He couldn't wipe the broad smile off his face if he tried.

"Where can I find Hermione Granger?" He asked a bit too loudly in his excitement causing the receptionist to jump. Her eyes widened when she noticed that it was Harry Potter standing in front of her.

"What?" she asked staring stupidly at him.

"Hermione Granger, where can I find her?"

"Oh! Umm... fifth floor, lab ten… " Harry was running before she'd even finished talking. "Wait! Mr Potter can I have your autograph?" Harry heard her but kept running, opting to take the stairs instead of waiting for the lift.

By the time he reached the 5th floor he had to stop for a few minutes to catch his breath. He really didn't realize till that moment how unfit he was. He hadn't really been in the field since he was promoted to Head Auror twelve or so years ago. Once he had caught his breath he started running again until finally he found lab 10. He paused when he saw the sign on the door, it said 'Warning: experiments in progress. Authorized access only'. He was unsure how to proceed; he eventually decided to just knock. After a few minutes of unsuccessful knocking he opened the door only to find the lab empty.

"Shit!" He muttered not sure what to do now, should he wait in her lab or wander the building looking for her? His question was answered when he saw her walking down the hall with none other than the flying ferret himself. Anger shot through him when he saw how close Malfoy was standing to Hermione. He was actually smiling! Not smirking or sneering but smiling! And was that his hand on Hermione's lower back.

"Hermione!" He yelled, startling both Malfoy and Hermione. He glared hatefully at former then turned his attention to the latter.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you. Now. It's important." Smiling again when he thought of why he had to talk to her.

"Ok, Harry." Hermione said looking at him curiously before turning back to Malfoy. "Draco, I will let you know how my experiment goes."

"Of course Hermione. If you need anything let me know. " He patted her arm, gave a fuming Harry a nod and walked off back the way he had come. Harry gave Hermione a dark look and stormed into lab 10.

"What's wrong, Harry? You came here looking like you'd just won the lottery and now you look like… well you look like you're about to kill someone!"

"Draco, Hermione? Since when do you call the slimy ferret Draco?"

"He's my boss, Harry," Hermione said bewilderedly. "He asked me to call him that."

"But it's Malfoy, Hermione! The same Malfoy that called you mudblood all through school! Who made you're teeth grow in forth year! Hell, he watched you being tortured Hermione! I still don't know what the hell you are thinking working for him!"

"Harry I'm not doing this with you again! He apologized for everything and we decided to let the past go. I get my own lab here and I can work on any project that I want. But I have already told you all of this! I can work anywhere I want Harry James Potter, I don't need your permission! What the hell are you even doing here? If all you're going to do is attack me you can just piss off!"

"Okay, okay Hermione calm down. I'm sorry, you're right. It just drives me crazy that you have to see that berk every day. He touched you, Hermione! It just makes me so… mad" He finished lamely pulling her into a hug.

"Why are you here Harry?"

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Harry asked playfully.

"Of course, Harry! I'm always glad to see you but you don't usually visit me at work." He wordlessly reached into his pocket and pulled out the folded letter, handing it to her. She raised her eyebrow inquisitively but took the letter, opened it and started reading. She gasped and looked up Harry.

"Is this what I think it is?" Harry's Bright smile was her only answer as he swept her into mind-numbingly passionate, beautifully loving, celebratory kiss. Both feeling whole again as their tears of joy mixed together.

"Harry is this really happening? We can really be together? I always thought Ginny hated me. Why would she do this for us? "

"She saw how much I loved you, how I longed for you. I haven't been a very good husband to her. I just didn't have it in me. Neville will be much better for her. But enough about Ginny" he smiled naughtily "I'm going to shag you rotten right here in your lab and make you scream so loud that Malfoy will know exactly who you belong to."

xxxx

 _'_ _THE BOY-WHO-LIVED' AND 'THE-GIRL-WHO-CAME-BACK-FROM-THE-DEAD' TOGETHER AT LAST!_

 _As you will all remember (unless you have been living under a rock for the last 4 months) war heroine Hermione Granger, thought dead for the last 20 years, made a miraculous return. War hero and best friend of Miss Granger, Ronald Weasley has since been charged with her disappearance and is awaiting trial. (For more on this turn to page 10)_

 _Many of you probably remember the epic tragic romance that was Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They were Best friends since the age of 11, fell in love at 16, fought and won a war together only to have Hermione die before their life together could really start (more on their romance on page 70). I, the Daily Prophet's Dennis Creevey, was lucky enough to get an interview with the notoriously media shy pair and was told an amazing story of selflessness, sacrifice and love._

 _Dear readers, you have never hear a story quite like this, I can guarantee you._

"Harry stop! I'm trying to read" Hermione giggled trying, unsuccessfully, to push him away from her neck where he was currently nibbling.

"I finally have you in my bed Hermione and you want to read? Typical." he teased pulling down the blanket and exposing her breasts to the cool morning air and watching her nipples pebble. "You know how it ends anyway. It ends with us finally back together again," he licked a nipple. "We finally get the future we deserve. The one we always planned to have, with marriage and children and love and laughter. And lots and lots of this." He said before latching onto a nipple and sucking hard causing her to let out a deep moan, drop the newspaper and thread her fingers through his hair.

As the pair got lost in one another once again, Harry basked in the feeling he hadn't properly felt in 20 years.

Happiness.

The end

I Hope you all liked it! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
